


Shadow From Afar

by RavenValentino



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino





	

Overwatch had just been deployed and it was my first mission, I was nervous and kept my hand on the butt of my gun. The town was silent and eerily deserted. I kept my gun held at my side and my gaze high, we soon split off into groups and I was with soldier 76 , D.Va and Widow Maker. I followed behind closely but I paused as I heard something this gave too much distance between me and the group. We were soon shot at and I was right in the firing range. 

"Loup get here now!" Black widow screamed down my ear piece. I sighed and ran as fast as I could but someone grabbed my tail and dragged me backwards, I howled loudly as pain radiated through me. I growled and flicked my claws out ripping through my leather gloves, I pulled my tail out and pined as I felt a couple of the bones breaking, I tore into the attackers face breaking its helm, the glass shattering as I thumped on it with my fist.

The attacker was digging his knuckles into my ribs, but it only drove me to fight harder, I made my black and red helm turn into its collar mode and revealed my Ivory and sapphire furred ferocious wolfs head, I tore into his face ripping his eyes from their sockets, I could feel his bones breaking under my jaw my fangs began to slide through the muscle with ease. As soon as I bit into the hippocampus of his brain he stopped and his hands dropped from my ribs, I threw his corpse to the floor and I stood there snarling and growling I was breathing deeply attempting to slow down my  breathing, I was trying to calm the rage of the beast inside of me.

Tracer wandered into my line of sight which had turned red, my head flicked up from its resting position and a loud growl ripped through me, my lips lifted up over my teeth and my long fangs were on show in a threatening way, my saliva had begun to foam and dribbled from my lips in a pinkish colour. "Cool it Loup, we need you." She said holding her arms out to me and approaching me slowly. 

My ears flicked to her direction and my vision cleared. "What do you need me to do?" I growled. 

"There's an army on the borders, we need to cross to escape but it's being blocked." She answered. I nodded and followed her, I saw Soldier 76, Black Widow and Gengi were shooting at the army in front. I tore my armour off to reveal the rest of my body I jumped over them and landed on all fours charging at the army. I dodged all their shots and tore into their throats and ripping off limbs. When all the soldiers were dead the ground was crimson and everyone walked past me. 

"Good doggie." Tracer said patting me on the head as she walked past, but I just snarled at her. 

"For the last time I am not a pet!" I growled loudly.


End file.
